1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to Redundant Array of Inexpensive Disks (RAID) systems, and particular to RAID systems with RAID descriptors having compatibility for different RAID levels.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional RAID systems, a RAID descriptor works as an interface between the software and hardware, and is designed especially for one specific RAID algorithm. To realize two or more RAID algorithms, conventional RAID systems require distinct RAID descriptors for corresponding RAID algorithms. Because the RAID descriptors for distinct RAID algorithms are obviously different, software development thereof is complex and inconvenient.